<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine panic by JayAndJackLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558305">Quarantine panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover'>JayAndJackLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jensen has a mild panic attack...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing much to do at home when they are quarantined. Of course Jensen could be more active on social media! But he would rather pull all his hair out instead of solving the mystery that is social media. Also he doesn't have Jared with him to correct him, or teach him how to post which Jensen would forget again only just to make Jared teach him again...</p><p>Contrary of what people believe, Jensen and Jared are not attached to the hip. They have spent enough time apart in the past. Has gone for a month or more without seeing each other. They just don't have to now or don't want to. It doesn't mean they can't.</p><p>Still this time it feels a bit different. And Jensen just could not put his finger on it. He misses his friend. And just wants to walk right to Jared's house, knock on the door and get pulled into a bear hug by the sasquatch.</p><p>But he can't. So he stops thinking about it. Plays with the twins and JJ for a little bit. The kids really make his day better.</p><p>After sometime he started to scroll through some news. And he got stuck in a news about how someone died and his loved ones didn't know for hours because everyone was isolated. Suddenly he had this image of sick Jared and Jensen not being there for him.</p><p>Jared is not nearly dramatic when he is sick. He can pull through a 12 hours work day while being sick. But Jensen knows him a little too much. Jensen knows when it is a little bit harder for Jared to breathe. When Jared needs rest for a minute and is too stubborn to ask for it. For years they had to be away from home, their wives and families in vancouver and they had only each other. Jensen knows what Jared needs when he is sick but doesn't ask. </p><p>And suddenly he felt paralyzed with a fear that if God forbids Jared gets sick he could not be there for him. Even if he wanted to, they would not allow him to be with his friend and he might never see him again.</p><p>"Hey have you heard........" Danneel enters the living room to say something to Jensen and sees him sitting on the couch, sweating and lost. "Jensen, what's wrong? Hey......"<br/>
"Water..."<br/>
"Here...what happened babe?"<br/>
"Jared.."<br/>
"What about him?"<br/>
"Nothing...I just need to call him!"<br/>
"Are you okay?"<br/>
"Yeah..yeah..don't worry. I should go freshen up a little bit."<br/>
And Jensen leaves the room. Danneel knew something was wrong. To be honest she did not expect either Jared or Jensen to maintain the quarantine rules and not go to each other's houses! She was surprised a little bit and even asked Jensen about it. And Jensen said they both decided that they wouldn't risk it for the kids. But clearly it is having an effect on her husband. So she calls Jared...</p><p>"Jensen, Jared wants to talk with you."<br/>
"Is he here?"<br/>
"Don't get too excited! He is on the phone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey"<br/>
"Hey! How are you? You okay?"<br/>
"Yeah..Yeah..."<br/>
"You sure?"<br/>
"Yeah...Jay..don't get sick!"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Don't get sick, okay? Don't get sick now when I can't be there! Just promise me okay!"<br/>
"Jen breathe....I'm not getting sick!"<br/>
"Promise?"<br/>
"Yeah..promise! What's gotten into you?"<br/>
"I don't know... I just..."<br/>
"Hey it's okay! I'm here. I wanna hug you so much right now."<br/>
"Me too... This sucks."<br/>
"You gonna be okay?"<br/>
"I guess."<br/>
"Call me whenever you want, okay? I don't care if it is 3 in the morning. Just call me."<br/>
"Yeah alright. Love you."<br/>
"Love you back."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>